


Lügen und das ich

by henchgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henchgirl/pseuds/henchgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick tag to S01E08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lügen und das ich

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Das Ich song of the same name.

Betrayed. Betrayed. Betrayed.

The word thrums through him with his heartbeat. Betrayed, betrayed, _betrayed!_

A bottle bursts against the wall, golden liquid running down golden wood, splinters of glass glittering like diamonds. Another. Another. The next one shatters in his grip, a jagged shard digging deep into his palm. Blood and whiskey and _betrayal betrayal betrayal_ mixing into an unholy cocktail. He expects it to be bitter, but it tastes of _nothing_.

Look, Father. Look at your son made flesh; he has learned how to turn the water of life into _ashes._

 

All things in trinity. The doctor, the detective, and the demon.

 

The doctor can't be blamed. Not really. He doesn't expect her to be able to resist angelic manipulation, she's really very susceptible. Oh, Amenadiel must have _laughed_ on the inside. Smug and condescending as always, as she spilled her little theories. As he coached her into calling _that name._

 

He has never assumed the detective's first loyalty is to him. It _should_ be, but it isn't. Another trap by his Father, perhaps. A taunt. Too _good_ for you.

 

But _Maze._ Mazikeen! Mazikeen, who has been with him since the Beginning. Mazikeen, who _swore an oath_. Mazikeen, who knows him as no one else. Mazikeen, who _tricked him._ Him! He'd been prepared to let her go. To cut off something more important to him than the pile of feathers and bone he burned on the beach. He'd _wanted_ her to be _happy._

 

They call _him_ the Prince of Lies. He never lies, has never lied. Lies are the province of heaven, of his Father, of his brothers. ( _You are loved. Your place is here. Samael.)_ He never lies, but that's another curse given to him by his Father; no one believes him.

 

If the path to hell is indeed paved with good intentions, where does the _good_ come from?

 

He has never been so alone.


End file.
